


Beautiful

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can be considered a short extension of 'The Talk' that I'm writing. I was working on chapter two this morning and instead, in ten minutes, this happened. Basically some fluff that was supposed to be a 221B but it went a little long. M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Verity for looking it over. I suppose you could consider this part of the birthday present I promised her and Scopes. :)
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

No one, apart from John Watson, who had met Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes, would ever believe the man could be affectionate. Well, there was Mrs. Hudson, but she was their landlady after all. And of course Mycroft. The man was his brother, a Holmes and ‘The British Government’, so he already knew everything anyway. 

At random times, John would be suddenly hit by the turn his life had taken after the sex talk he and Sherlock had shared months ago. When this happened he would sit in his chair and replay the conversation in his mind. How it had moved from the clinical discussion he had expected and swiftly changed into something deeply personal for both men. An exchange that had made each of them realise the absolute importance of the other. Add the fact that the sexual perception they had held of themselves for years was now suddenly a bit different, and both men had a lot of thinking to do. Thankfully it hadn’t lasted longer than a day or two before they gave in to the inevitable.

John had quickly learned that Sherlock loved to touch John and be touched by him. The cuddles on the couch, John carding his hand through Sherlock’s curls as he kissed his temple and Sherlock declaring only the duvet was necessary to cover them since they now shared body heat were only a few examples. 

Then there were the times when they were intimate and John felt Sherlock moving inside of him, his hands under John’s shoulders as he softly shared the importance of the smaller man in every language Sherlock knew. Filling up all the empty places John hadn’t even realised that he’d once had. Arms holding him, Sherlock’s voice in his ear, and the smell of sex in the air as they tried to bleed into one another’s skin, and John Watson was convinced. Trying to educate Sherlock about sex was the best idea he had ever had. 

Life wasn’t perfect. No such thing really existed, after all. But with all of the tantrums, chases and body parts in the fridge, they each had now had a person who saw their true selves and loved them for it. ‘Warts and all’ as John’s Gran used to say. And when he tried to think of one word that best described his life, there was only one John could think of; Beautiful.


End file.
